The New Found Love
by Spitzzzz
Summary: This is my first story so please review. It's about Chelsea the Moon Princess and what happens after she saves Moonacre.


Chelsea's Pov

It's been two months since I saved Moonacre. I befriended a DeNoir and learned to love this town. My uncle will be getting married to Loveday in a month and will be having a baby in 8 months. I can say that my life can't get any better.

I was about to head downstairs to eat breakfast when hands covered her eyes and mouth.

" Goodmorning Princess," said the voice behind her.

I pushed away the hand from her mouth and said, "Robin is that you?"

"How did you guess Princess," Robin said mockingly.

Robin removed his hand from my eyes. He then turned me around to face him.

"Princess meet me later at the usual spot."

"I don't know I have to check my schedule," I said mockingly. "Oh how handsome he looked this morning," I thought.

"Princess," He said with a frown on his face.

"Of coarse I'll meet you. After breakfast though."

"Okay Princess, see you later then."

Robin left out the secret passage and would see me later. I just stood in my room thinking to myself. I wonder where Robin will take me today.

After breakfast I left to our usual spot. Our spot was the cliff that I jumped off of since that was one of the few places I knew how to go on my own. I sat on the edge waiting for Robin to come.

"Where is Robin already?"

"Princess, you here?"

I turn around to see Robin walking around.

"I'm over here Robin!"

Robin's Pov

She looked so beautiful with her long dark brown hair flowing in the air and she was wearing my favorite dress. A deep blue dress that once belonged to the first Moon Princess. Whenever in around her I feel amazing, but at times

"Hey Princess!" I smiled at the site of her.

"Robin, what did you ask me here for."

"Do I need permission to see a friend?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Well no, but you seemed to be in a hurry this morning. You were very persistent."

Darn her. She knows how to read me like a book.

"Well I just couldn't wait to spend the day with my dear friend," I lied.

"Come on Robin tell me the truth." She was being the persistent one this time. Her eyes were staring directly into mine. I coulnd't lie to her.

"Well I had a nightmare last night, so this morning I rushed to see you. I decided not to worry you once I saw you so I pertended like nothing was wrong."

"What was the dream about Robin, if you don't mind telling me."

"Well you were sleeping and out of nowhere someone grabs you. They take you away. You kept screaming my name, wanting me to save you. I saw you being taken away and ran to help you. When I got to you, you were dead. I was screaming and then I woke up screaming."

"Robin, you know I won't ever be taken away yet alone die."

"I know Princess, but I couldn't help but worry."

Chelsea's Pov

He put his hand on my cheek and brushed my cheeks softly. Oh how I loved the feel of him being near me. His eyes were filled with pain I could tell, but for what? The scare of losing me? No, impossible he doesn't feel that strongly about me. Does he?

"Robin..."

"Yes Princess."

"I'll always be there for you. No matter what," I said softly.

"I know Princess."

Robin and I spent the rest of the morning together and part of the afternoon.

"Princess, not that I'm not having fun and all, but don't you think it's time I bring you home."

"Come on Robin, I want to stay a little longer."

"Come on, we can still have fun on the way there." He reached a hand out to me and I gladly took it since I knew I couldn't fight him. This time.

"Robin..."

"Yes."

"You know you shouldn't get to relaxed."

"Why not Princess?" Robin gave me a questionable look.

"Because someone might just take your...hat!"

I grabbed his hat as fast as I can and ran through the forest.

"I'll get you Princess! You know I'm faster than you!" He screamed.

I just laughed and continued running. I bumped into something. Or someone.

"I'm sorry s-"

"Chelsea is that you?"

"Luke!" I said with a sigh of relief. Luke was one of Robin's closest friends and soon became my friend. So did Mick and Nate.

"Chelsea, don't you know it's impolite to bump into someone," Mick mockingly said.

"Aw Mick you know it's not her fault. She seems to be in a hurry. So what are you running from today?" Luke questioned.

"I'm running from Robin. I stole his hat. Can you guys cover for me?"

Before they could answer Robin screamed out. "I know where you are! You guys can't hide her!"

Robin came running out of the trees and started chasing me.

"Help!" I giggled.

"I got you Princess!"

"I don't think so!" Luke said then ran up to me and picked me up.

'"Luke put me down!"

"I'll help you. I know this woods better than you."

"Okay but can you still put me down!"

"Okay but follow me."

Luke put me down as I asked and grabbed my wrist to lead me away from Robin.

"I'm coming for you Princess!" Robin shouted with Mick and Nate following him.

Luke lead me far away from the group and stopped at a tree.

"Climb the tree."

"What! Why?"

"You stay here in the tree and I'm going to lead them away."

"How can I trust you Luke?"

"I'm helping you aren't I?"

"Okay fine, but if you lead them here you in trouble." I tried to look as serious as I could.

Robin's Pov

That darn Luke is helping Chelsea steal my hat. I'll find them. One way or another.

"This way guys!"

Chelsea's Pov

I started climbing the tree while Luke lead them away from me. Hopefully they fell for it. Once I got to that top a hand was around my mouth and the other around my waist pulling me toward them.

"Didn't I tell you I would get you," A voice calmly said.

It was Robin. I knew it, Luke betrayed me. I'll get him later. Robin took his hat and put it on his head. He took his hand off my mouth and let me go.

"Robin DeNoir. You're a worthy player."

"Why thank you Princess."

"How did you find me?" I already know the answer.

"I saw your ribbon stuck on this tree and when I looked up I saw you climbing slowly, so I started to climb."

"You sure."

"Positive. I have the ribbon to prove it."

"How do I know that you didn't steal it from me someother time?"

"Well beca-"

"Chelsea you up there!" It was Luke. I feel guilty. I thought he betrayed me.

"I'm up here but the game is over.!Robin found me!"

"Really? I thought I did a good job leading them away!"

"Oh you did my friend! You tricked Nate and Mick!" Robin shouted down with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm sorry I failed Chelsea!"

"You didn't fail Luke, it's just take Robin can't fall for things like that! I'm guessing!"

Robin and I cimbed down the tree and faced Luke. It was so beautiful up there.

"Princess, we should be going now. I have to bring you home or your uncle will kill me."

"Okay. Bye Luke and tell Mick and Nate bye for me."

"I will. See you." Luke tipped his hat and left into the forest.

"Well let's go Princess."

"Okay bird boy," I giggled.

Robin frowned at this because it was Loveday's name for him when they were younger.

Robin's Pov

I hated that name Loveday gave me. It annoyed me when Chelsea used it, but I couldn't stay mad at her for long. We got near the Manor and I stopped. My hand was in her's while we walked here.

"Chelsea I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Robin. Goodnight." She looked at me with those hazel brown eyes and me and smiled greatly.

"Goodnight Princess."

I kissed her forehead and let go of her hand. I saw her blushing and I couldn't help but smile. She turned to the Manor and started walking away. I turned to the forest and headed home for the night.


End file.
